Dave is a dork, but Jade loves him anyway
by davestrider789
Summary: Dave's getting bullied at school, but he has support from a certain black haired girl to keep him going.


Your name is Dave Strider, and you are having a major talk with your own mind. It's so fucking hard you know? It's hard to be the one that everyone singles out to take their frustrations out on. Hell, you even take your own frustrations out on yourself not physically or course, cause that's not cool at all, but mentally. You scorn yourself for being weak and just letting everyone use you as their literal and figurative punching bag. You would tell your Bro or a teacher, but if you told Bro he would laugh and tell you it's your fault for being weak. Striders don't get bullied; they're supposed to be doing the bullying. And the idea of telling a teacher is quickly scratched out for similar reasons, they would tell Bro and all hell would break loose for you.

There are only three people in that whole school that even half way care about you and you're pretty sure they just pretend to care because they pity you. You have the Egbert-Harley duo that is always upbeat and happy, which lifts your spirits, then you have the cynical and sarcastic, somewhat gothic Lalonde girl. People say you two look alike, but you never could tell any resemblance, other than maybe the odd color of her eyes.

A sudden shrill ringing brings you out of your deep thinking causing you to jerk in surprise. A nearby student notices and snickers at you whispering "wakey wakey sleeping princess" you short quietly at the pathetic insult on your somewhat feminine appearance and pack your stuff into your bag, standing up quickly before walking swiftly out of the class room and into the hallway.

Apparently today was going to be like every other day this week, people shoved you into lockers while sneering at you. Today however, was going to be worse than you thought it would turn out to be. One of the jocks from the football team grabbed the strap of your small bag, yanking it out of your grip. He grinned evilly at you then emptied everything into the garbage can which was over flowing with god knows what.

He tosses the bag back at you then walks away laughing like some insane hyena, that laugh would more than likely be in your dreams for at least a week. You see a flash of black green and blue, obviously Jade, and you feel a pair of arms around you. You look down and chuckle, your assessment was right is was Jade. She's so tiny and her head only comes up to your chest, and you're not exactly the tallest person either. Even egdork is a little taller than you. It's shameful. You peel the girl off of you and walk over to the garbage can, gingerly picking out your books and notebooks, pens, pencils and everything else you had in your bag. You sigh slightly, more in annoyance than anything else. You should count yourself lucky you're not getting beaten up...why the hell did you just think that stupid idiot now things are going to get worse, you just cursed yourself.

"Daaaaveee" Jade whined beside of you, helping you pick your stuff out of the garbage. You raise an eyebrow and look at her stuffing the last of your things in your beat up old bag.

"Yeah Harley?" You ask, your voice completely calm and your poker face at an all time high causing her to scowl heavily. She hated when you put up your guard for whatever reason she had. You didn't really understand why it bugged her.

Her green eyes flashed with some kind of emotion you couldn't place before going back to annoyance. "I know this isn't the most horrible situation, but you really should tell someone before it escalates even more I mean they went from verbal insults at first then they pushed you a little and now you're getting shoved into lockers and your things taken and dumped in the garbage! Next thing you know you could be jumped outside the locker room, or inside the locker room, or I don't know but it still worries me Dave.." She had started off strong but at the end it was just a small almost child-like whisper that pulled on your heart strings. You could deal with bullies just fine. They didn't bother you much, yeah sure they were annoying and all, but hell words were words and you could pretty much ignore the shoves and things.

"Jade it's okay really. I'm fine. I'll be fine. I'm tough you know." You pull her in a hug and chuckle. The late bell startles you and you curse under your breath letting her go before grabbing her hand and tugging her to class. When you enter there are snickers and cat calls you whispered to Jade and tell her to ignore them then sit in your seat. You watch her square her shoulders and keep her head high as she walked to her seat and sit down. She shoots you a grin and you grin back before turning your attention to the teacher.

=== Be Jade Harley.

You cannot believe the nerve of these stupid assholeish football playing jocks! Who do they think they are, messing with one of your friends? Oh if only you wouldn't get caught and kicked out of school you would teach those idiots a lesson that they would never forget. You toss your backpack into the chair in the kitchen then look in the fridge. Looks like Grandpa Harley hasn't restocked the fridge yet, so you grab a cup and get some water. You weren't really hungry anyway and Grandpa would probably be back soon with dinner or something.

You walk to the living-room and plop yourself on the couch yawning widely and stretch out your stiff limbs. You grab the remote and hit the power button a slow grin coming across your face when your favorite TV show comes on. You pull your knees up to your chest and wrap your arms around them, resting your chin on top of them while watching the squiddles dance around the screen in bright pops of colors. You know if Dave was here he would tease you, but you didn't really care all that much because you know he's not teasing you to be mean, he's your friend and he's pretty much always been that way.

If you were completely honest with yourself he teased you just like a little boy would tease a girl he liked to try to get her attention. This thought brings a blush to your cheeks and you quickly shake your head to get the thoughts away. There was no way Dave would like a teenager that acted like as eight year old most the time…was there? You couldn't help but hope that he actually did like you…more than just liking you as a friend.

You hear the front door open and you look up; the sound breaking you out of your very embarrassing thoughts. You stand up and pretty much skip to the kitchen to greet your Grandpa. He gives you a warm smile and asks you to bring the groceries in and help put them away. You nod happily and run out to the car to help with the groceries.

Later that evening you're cooking and you hear your phone ringing. You grab the phone quickly and hit the answer button before speaking "Harley residence, may I ask who's calling?" a voice cleared their throat then spoke sounding rather awkward.

"um hey Harley, can we talk?" You almost drop the phone in surprise, it was Dave. Dave freaking Strider called you instead of just texting. This is a very rare occasion indeed. A small frown comes across your face when you think of any possible reasons he could be calling you.

"Sure Dave, what's up?" You ask, trying to sound upbeat, and not too worried. You know Dave really hates it when people worry about him.

=== Be Dave Strider again


End file.
